It is desirable to filter intake air to a variety of vehicles and other equipment. Typically, the intake air is combustion air for an internal combustion engine, often a diesel engine. The air cleaner assembly typically includes a housing and an internally positioned main filter cartridge. In some instances, a safety filter cartridge or secondary filter cartridge is included within the assembly.
Improvements in the features and components of air cleaner assemblies have been desired for one or more of: convenient manufacture; ease of serviceability; and, preferred performance. In the present disclosure, improved air cleaner assemblies and components therefor, including air filter cartridges, are described. These assemblies and components can provide for one or more of the desired improvements.